Chapter 23
Blue Sky Sapphire is the 23rd chapter of My-Otome series. Lena steps in and intervenes, causing shock to Arika, Akira and Nina. She then tells Mashiro and Arika to use the Blue Sky Sapphire, something that the two did. A fight then ensues between the two Meister Otome, and ends up in settling it the usual way, performing Butou. Summary Lena intercepts Akira's attack. Akira tells her to get out of the way, but Lena simply fends her off, even without a Robe. Nina then confirms that Lena is the previous holder of the Blue Sky Sapphire. Lena then tells Mashiro and Arika to make a contract using the GEM that Mashiro is holding, but Akira and the Scale Sisters charges towards them, not wanting it to happen, while it causes shock with Nina and Erstin. Arika then tells him that they should do it, since Mashiro said that the people who are important to Arika are the people he want to protect, that's why she will also do her best for Mashiro's sake. While the two are conversing, Lena is dealing with Akira, while Rad, Gal and Dyne are dealing with the Scale Sisters. However, Mashiro has still his doubts. However, Arika gleefully states that if she were to make a contract, it has to be with Mashiro. He then gets up on his feet, and does the contract proper. Akira then manages to wound Lena. As the Otome of Mysterious Peridot goes into their place, Rad covers the two and receives Akira's attack. Arika then materializes her Robe. The Scale Sisters then coming charging at her, but she simply overpowers them by shattering their Element. Lena is delighted on how Arika and Mashiro have grown, and he then asks Rad, who's real name is Reito, to take care of the two. She then states that he has been looking for her since their younger days, and thanks him. Arika then rushes to the wounded Lena. Lena says that Arika should protect Mashiro with her life. As she were about to say something, she closes her eyes and her speech were cut. This makes Arika worry, but Nina eases her by saying that she only lost consciousness, while Akira, disappointed, says that she failed. Arika angrily charges at Akira. Mashiro exclaims that Rad should treat his wound, but the Cyborg pays it no mind. One of the Scale Sisters commanded that they should suppress Mashiro, and summons their Element once again. Rad then pushes Mashsiro away, and for the second time, catches the attack, saying that Mashiro should take care of her daughter, and she must become a good ruler. Arika exclaims her worry and calls Rad her father. Rad, obviously happy that Arika called him as such, grabs a heart-shaped bomb attached to himself, and saying that he would be Arika's Star of Hope. The bomb then explodes, making he, and the Scale Sisters vanish. The event saddens the two, especially Mashiro, and he then asks why Takumi XIII must keep on hurting everyone. He answers that he wont withdraw until he achieves his objective, and proposes a Butou, and the loser must surrender. Nina expresses her worry over the matter, while Mashiro and Arika accepts the challenge. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Over-sized Kunai Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *Materialization *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength GEMs Used *Mysterious Peridot *Blue Sky Sapphire *Coral GEM *Scale Sister's GEM Robes Used *Mysterious Peridot (Robe) *Blue Sky Sapphire (Robe) *Coral Robe *Scale Sister's Robe Items Used *Kunai *Bomb Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters